Silk
by Dragon of the Black Rose
Summary: After Alec Lightwood loses a bet, he must now go through the worst torture imaginable: Wearing Magnus Bane's clothes! Will this experience tear the two apart further or strengthen their relationship?


**I do not own these characters or original ideas from the Mortal Instruments! **

_God damn him! God damn him to Hell!_

These were Alec Lightwood's thoughts as Magnus Bane rummaged through his closet. The day didn't start out like this. Alec just wanted to spend some time with his warlock boyfriend. Maybe go to the movies, walk in the park, cuddling together watching action movies, but_**no**_. He was stuck in Magnus' apartment watching him pick out clothes that would be the end of Alec's poor life. A small, tiny, unnoticeable bet made by the Shadowhunter and Magnus had gone all too wrong. The Shadow hunter had betted against Magnus being able to pin him when he was aware and ready. Before Alec knew it, he was on the ground, disarmed of his bow, and crushed by the lean strong body of Magnus Bane. He struggled and squirmed, cursed and twisted, but he stayed on that checker board tile floor totally immobilized.

Looking back at the memory of Magnus' cocky smile and wandering hands, Alec flushed in humiliation, but worse was yet to come. Since he lost Alec must fulfill a request from Magnus. The young man's blood froze when he say the animalistic passion in Magnus' eyes. He had sworn on the Angel! He couldn't back down now! But Magnus surprised him. He helped Alec from off the floor, fussed over him a bit for un-existing injuries, and finally said his request.

"I want you to try on my clothes."

Alec thought at that moment: …_NOOOOOOOOO! WHY?! WHYYYYYY?!_

Now Alec was awaiting his doom as the victorious warlock brought clothes out from his enormous closet. Alec wouldn't have minded a clothes swap if it were Jace or his father or any Shadowhunter, but Magnus…His wardrobe consists of the tightest skinny jeans on earth, animal prints out of the yin yang, exotic gowns and suits from his life before Alec and any bright colored revealing piece of clothing (if it's even clothing at all) imaginable. Alec groaned deeply when Magnus took out a pair of leopard print electric blue skinny jeans.

"What's wrong babe?" Magnus cooed, obviously enjoying himself (_The cocky bastard!)._

"What's wrong is that I'm going to wear the clothes of a vivid not-afraid-to-show-it gay warlock with a wardrobe dating back to ancient times before Shadowhunters," growled Alec, crossing his long leg over the other.

"You better hope you didn't just call me old," joked Magnus, indeed a young looking sexy man. Alec snorted unattractively, plopping his chin in his palm. His blue eyes watched Magnus' face when he wasn't looking and focusing (_really intently_) on the clothes. His face was a deep bronze like the rest of his unblemished skin. Eyes resembling a cat's, they glowed with power and pride. Deep in thought, Magnus bit his lower lip turning the flesh red. Alec licked his own lips unconsciously. Finally, Magnus had chosen two outfits. They laid amongst the bed he and Alec shared when the Shadowhunter was visiting. Silently, Magnus handed an arm full of clothes at Alec and pointed at the closet.

"Change in there," he said, seating himself on the bed as Alec slowly made way to the closet. He looked over at Magnus with pleading eyes, but Magnus was firm and made shooing motions with his hands. Groaning again, Alec closed the door of the lighted closet. He looked down at the clothes in his arms and gasped. A white sleeveless belly shirt with the words "Closet Case" written in cursive rainbow glitter, rainbow tie-dye boot jeans, and a thin pink belt with a neon yellow heart pattern now hung on the Shadowhunter's pale arms. Alec's eyes burned looking at it.

_I can't believe he actually has something like this,_ thought Alec in astonishment, poking the pants to see if they would transport him to some gay themed world. Remembering his oath to the Angel, he swallowed his pride and stripped out of his gray and black attire and struggled to bare this unicorn blessed outfit on his pale skin. Finally wearing the outfit, Alec looked once in the mirror and regretted it. Too bright, too revealing, too Magnus, Alec thought. He turned to the closet door, steadied his breathing, and opened the door just enough to let his lean body through.

Magnus was still sitting on the bed, eyes wide and mouth agape. Then he laughed. Alec blushed heavily, glaring viciously at Magnus as the warlock gasped for breath. He shook his head at Alec, eyes and face smiling.

"It's not you," Magnus reassured, "It's the outfit. You look like your about to be jumped and mugged."

Alec was still humiliated from the revealing outfit. He growled in a cold voice, "I'm sorry I made this outfit_ so_ terrible."

Alec stalked back into the closet before Magnus could say a word. He tore the clothes off his body (Not actually tearing them), and reached for the next outfit. _Dear Angels…WHY ME!? _Now in his grasp Alec stared at the leather pants with "Bad Boy" sown across the butt in red, the torn red wife beater (_Too torn to be called clothes!), _and the elbow length fingerless leather gloves with "Naughty" written across the forearms…_DAMN YOU MAGNUS BANE!_

Still held by his oath Alec threw the clothes on and without looking in the mirror, slammed the door open. The young man walked up to Magnus in a silent fury.

"What?" Magnus purred, smirk playing on his lips, "Can't you treat your boyfriend to some entertainment?"

"The only entertainment you'll be getting for three weeks is own your own," Alec snapped, rushing into the closet. He could hear Magnus' groans of "Why?" and "Three weeks?! Are you crazy?!" and "But you look hot!" Alec ignored them all. He wiggled out of the outfit (_Stupid leather…_) sighing when he thought of three weeks without Magnus.

_Maybe I was too extreme. It just these outfits aren't…me…It's almost like he's mistaking me for his past lovers…_Alec's heart clenched at the thought. Ignoring himself, he reached for his own clothes when something catches his eye: a silk light blue gown what looked like it originated from Asia with its beautiful dragon design. A long train in the back and a short covering in the front, the chest looked like it was crafted for a small breasted woman or a young man. _Like me_, Alec though, stroking the smooth fabric.

The Shadowhunter continued to gaze at the exotic gown in wonder…until he took it from the hanger it hung from and wiggled it on his body_. It feels like a soft hug or an armor that feels too good to take off..._Realizing his legs were fully exposed, Alec grabbed tight black spandex pants. He rolled the fabric over his elegant legs, once again transfixed by his own image_. I look like a Japanese royal or an ancient Chinese warrior… _Suddenly Magnus knocks on the door.

"Alec, honey? Are you alright? I'm…I'm sorry if I offended you. I just thought it would be funny to try on clothes, you know?"

Alec's heart cracked at Magnus' helpless voice. _He just wanted to have fun and you ruined it with your stubborn pride,_ his brain barked at him in anger. _Make it right! You love him too much to let him go! _Alec nodded his head to himself. _For Magnus! _

"Hey…Magnus?"

"Yes dear?" His voice sounded hopeful.

"Go back on the bed like before and close your eyes, okay?"

There was silence. "What…?

"You heard me," Alec said stubbornly, "On the bed. Eyes closed. Now."

"…Okay…?"

Alec watched Magnus' shadow leave the door and heard the rustle of sheets as he sat.

"Are you looking?"

"No. I promise."

Alec took in a deep breath. He peeked his dark haired head out the door. Magnus was sitting on the bed, eyes closed, arms crossed over his chest with a neutral expression, like mediation. Regret flooded Alec's thoughts. _What if he doesn't like it? What if he is offended that I'm wearing it? What if-_

"Can I open my eyes now?" Magnus called.

"No!" Alec shouted, louder and higher pitched then needed.

Making up his mind, Alec walked up to his boyfriend. The silk train ran behind him as he shifted his endless legs. The golden dragon on the silk twisted around Alec's waist, tail at Alec's right hip and head on the left side of his chest. Finally reaching Magnus, Alec straddled his thighs between his own and hugged Magnus' head to his chest.

"You can look now."

Magnus opened his gorgeous eyes. And gasped loudly. All air had left him. The image in front of him was beautiful. Never in his long life had he thought buying this gown from that foreign merchant would mean so much. Alec Lightwood, eldest son of the Lightwood siblings, was in his lap, blue silk matching his striking eyes. His long lashes dusted his high cheekbones when he blinked bashfully. Magnus was utterly stunned. He was brought back with a shy voice.

"Does it look bad?"

Magnus combed his right hand in Alec's ebony hair, his left hand on his boyfriend's waist and whispered into his treasure's shoulder, "To call this "bad" is a crime against humanity, Alexander." Alec shuddered at his full name.

"I love it and I love you. Don't ever take it off."

Alec chuckled at Magnus. He kissed his forehead lightly. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Nothing for three weeks, remember?"

Alec pouted, shifting his body closer to Magnus'.

"Convince me to make it three days."

"I'll make it three hours."


End file.
